


I Don't Want to Fight at Christmas

by happily_missy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, all fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_missy/pseuds/happily_missy
Summary: Liam gets nervous and starts questioning everything when he spots Zayn buying him a less than fitting Christmas present for long term boyfriends.What if Liam misunderstood their relationship? A few years together must mean something, right?Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This was so much longer than intended but that's because I'm trash and can't help but be long winded. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I take prompts on my tumblr, Happily_missy, so come visit!

Liam was nervous. Really nervous, it was only a few days until Christmas and he still hadn’t bought Zayn’s main gift. He knew it had to be just perfect but nothing seemed to rise to the challenge; he’d been searching for weeks with no luck. But he couldn’t give up now, he had to keep going.

 

***

 

“Leeyum!” Zayn shouted up the stairs to his boyfriend, “Come on lets go, I still have to buy for ALL my sisters, and you’re wasting ample shopping time!” Zayn sat at the bottom of the steps, all dressed for the freezing holiday weather outside. They knew when they had decided to buy an apartment in New York City that the weather was going to be foul but Zayn actually enjoyed it this time of year. The cold gave him an extra reason to cuddle that much closer to Liam, intertwining their gloved fingers and nuzzling his face into the man’s neck, on their walk to hail a cab or down to the local bar. “Leeyum! Come—”

 

Zayn was cut off with a jolt as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle from behind, lifting him up. A loud laugh escaped his lips and he let his boyfriend lift him off the stairs and turn him around.

 

“Hey babe,” Liam said, a smile crinkling all the way up to his eyes as his mouth broke into a wide grin, and Zayn couldn’t believe how lucky he was. They had been together for over two years now and yet Liam looked at him as if it was first time, and Zayn couldn’t get enough.

 

“Just kiss me already, Jaan,” Zayn whispered and Liam obliged warmly, his pink lips slotting between Zayn’s own chapped ones and he just breathed into the kiss, letting Liam consume him and fill his body with more love than Zayn thought he could ever deserve. They broke apart and Zayn rested his forehead against Liams and they just held each other in the doorway, errands temporarily forgotten.

 

“Alright babe, let’s go. Gotta brave the last minute Christmas shoppers,” Liam said with a wink as he kissed Zayn’s nose, causing him to wrinkle it, tongue sticking out. Liam took Zayn’s hand and they left their home, off to hail a cab and cuddle in the cold.

 

***

 

Zayn knew he shouldn’t be watching, but he couldn’t help it. Liam was being so private and it was driving him mad. What was he getting him for Christmas? Last year he had bought Zayn the most impressive paint set for his little make shift studio along with a sketching desk and a brand new easel, and for his birthday Liam gave him a gorgeous silver linked chain bracelet that he had had engraved on the inside “from me to you, linked forever.”

 

Liam’s gifts were always so amazing and personal and Zayn was just dying to know what he lhad cooked up for him this time. So when Liam had told him he was heading off to buy some last minute things Zayn decided to wait a couple minutes and then follow him.

 

It was kinda shitty, I mean Liam loved surprising him, Zayn really shouldn’t ….

 

Zayn was in an extremely crowded section of Macys and he just barely saw Liam turn the corner and head to the Men’s section. Zayn pushed through the sea of people, apologizing here and there as he was jostled along, craning his neck to keep Liam in view. Finally he saw Liam stop in front of a counter, looking inside the glass. Zayn made sure he was out of view as he continued to spy on his boyfriend. Liam pointed to the case, smiling down at an item, and he waved an employee over to help him. The man followed Liams instructions and took a blue silk tie out from the case and Liam smiled so brightly up at him, Zayn could then see him say “He’ll love it,” as the man wrapped up the tie.

 

Zayn scowled. He was still being pushed back and forth by the crowd but he didn’t care. A tie? Really? A tie?? Like what was Liam thinking? Zayn hates ties and doesn’t ever have to wear them, and like why would Liam think that was a good gift for him? HE watch Liam pay for the item and then walk off away from Zayn.

 

Zayn couldn’t even be upset that he had spoiled the gift now that he knew the gift sucked. Maybe Liam was going to get him something else? Maybe Zayn was overreacting, he should just be grateful for the tie.

 

But Zayn couldn’t shake his disappointment the whole walk back to the Women’s section. He needed to buy for his sisters but he couldn’t focus. Finally twenty minutes later Liam met back up with him, shopping bags in tow, and Zayn couldn’t do anything but sulk.

 

Did Liam not know him at all?

 

“Hey babe, what’s wrong? You can’t find anything for the girls?“ He took Zayns hand and stroked it soothingly. "Awe love, its ok, I’m sure we will find something wonderful for them.” And A big smile broke across Liam’s face, “I got you your gift, I hope you’ll like it,” and Zayn couldn’t do anything more than give a weak smile as now Liam had just confirmed that yes, the tie was his gift. Great. His boyfriend obviously knew nothing about him.

 

“I’m just tired, let’s go home.” Zayn said curtly, and Liam looked confused but just took his boyfriends hand in his and they left the mall together.

 

***

 

Zayn proceeded to ignore Liam for the rest of the day and when they woke up the next morning, Liam reaching out sleepily to cuddle him, Zayn purposefully curled up away to the edge of their bed.

 

“Ok, what the fuck is wrong with you all the sudden?” Liam snapped, suddenly not sounding sleepy anymore.

 

“Nothing,” Zayn said firmly, still facing away from his boyfriend, refusing to look at him.

 

“Bullshit, you’ve been avoiding me since the mall yesterday. Tell me what’s wrong? It’s almost Christmas I really don’t wanna fight.” Zayn could hear Liam sit up in bed, but he didn’t move.

 

“It’s nothing Liam, just let me go back to sleep.” Zayn grunted.

 

“Fine, be that way, I’m going to shower. But when I get out either you talk to me or you get rid of this attitude. Our families are coming over tonight for Christmas Eve party and I don’t wanna fight around them.” Zayn heard him take a deep breath, "please Jaan … it’s Christmas.”

 

Zayn didn’t respond he just buried his head further into his pillow. He was mad at Liam and mad at himself. Why was he so material all of the sudden? Didn’t he love Liam just for being him and not for what he bought him? The main problem that Zayn kept going back and forth in his head was that Liam must have the wrong idea about who he was as a person. Zayn was an artist, yea he worked as bartender right now (no ties required thanks) but that wasn’t his passion and Liam knew it. Liam knew that Zayn wanted to show his art in a gallery and have people know the name Zayn as synonymous for beauty.

 

But maybe Liam was trying to tell him he wanted him to go down another path, a more stable road for the two of them. Liam was always the more practical of the two, he was a high school English teacher and always was the one to think of their future together in terms of numbers and prospects. What their live would look like and how they would make ends meet. They always had enough money, nothing crazy but always enough. Was Liam suddenly worried?

 

Zayn just wanted to turn his brain off. Liam was right, their families were coming over. Zayn and Liam could fight about this after Christmas. And Zayn could cry alone as he realized that the man of dreams didn’t think he was the man of his dreams.

 

***

 

Zayn sat in the living room of their full to the brim apartment, drinking his eggnog quietly, while watching his and Liam’s families bustle around the tree. Everyone was laughing and hugging and smiling from ear to ear, probably feeling the effects of all the rum that Liam’s mom had spiked the eggnog with, and Liam was there too. He was speaking with Zayn’s dad, whispering something into the man’s ear and he saw his father’s eyes light up, he shook Liam’s hand hard, his bright smile only matched by the glow that had lifted onto Liam’s face.

 

With that exchange Zayn say his drink down and got up, walking over to them. Yes he was still mad at Liam but he really wanted to know what those two guys were so happy about, and he had done what Liam said earlier; he put a brave face on and pretended to be ok.

 

*

 

“I don’t want to fight at Christmas,” Zayn had whispered to him in their room before everyone had arrived, “We’ll talk about it later, ok?” Zayn nuzzled his face into Liam’s bare chest, as Liam had just got out of shower. He hadn’t realized how much he missed him after ignoring him for almost a whole day.

 

“You still love me though, right?” Liam had said to him, his voice low as he stroked Zayn’s hair slowly, tentatively.

 

“Of course I do,” Zayn answered, lifting his face up to meet his boyfriends warm brown eyes, “and you love me right, for me, exactly as I am, yea?”

 

Liam’s face had cocked to the side quizzically at the statement, “I love you, all of you, and I would never change a thing, Zee.” And with that Liam had kissed him.

 

*  
  
Zayn broke from his revere as he approached Liam and his father, “what are you guys so happy about?” Zayn questioned them.

 

“Oh nothing, son, don’t you worry about it,” and with that his dad clapped Zayn on back, a smile still etched on his face, and left them alone near the fireplace.

 

“We still good, Zee?” Liam asked, his voice was a little shaky as he took Zayn’s dainty hand in his own large ones, his thumb stroking over his skin. Zayn hated that he made Liam feel this way, feel bad for something he didn’t even know about. Zayn should have never spied on him.

 

“Of course, just thinking things over, Jaan,” Zayn said, pecking him on the cheek.

 

“Not me though, right? Not thinking me over?” and he searched Zayn’s face, and could feel the love and the fear in his gaze and it broke him. He moved forward into Liam’s space and kissed him, deeply. He kissed him with everything he had, because Liam was everything he needed. Fuck the tie, Liam was more than enough.

 

They broke apart and Liam was beaming at him, his whole face alight with pure joy, and Zayn was proud that he was responsible for that look. He then took Zayn’s hand and pulled him to the middle of the room, their whole family milling around them, and Liam stopped.

 

“Everyone!” Liam’s voice carried across the room as they all turned to look at him, Zayn included. What was happening? “I was planning on waiting until the morning but I really can’t wait anymore.” Then he turned to Zayn, taking both of his hands in his own, and suddenly Zayn couldn’t breathe.

 

“Jaan,” Liam said, his eyes smiling so hard they had turned into little crinkles and then he dropped down to one knee. Everyone in the room gasped with delight including Zayn, tears already forming in his eyes with just that one word.

 

“Liam, I-” Zayn tried to speak but Liam just shook his head, still grinning as if he was holding the world in his hands.

 

“Zayn Javadd Malik, I have loved you for what feels like my whole life even though we only met a few years ago. I believe I was made to love you. That my very bones were designed to gravitate towards you. You make me unbelievably happy every single day. Every day that I wake up next to you I thank all the gods because you are more than anything I could’ve ever dreamt up.” Liam took a deep breath, even though Zayn felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him, “Jaan, will you please please marry me?” and Liam pulled out a ring box. He opened it to reveal an exquisite ebony black ring with diamond studs spaced out encircling the band. It was perfect absolutely perfect. Zayn was blown away.

 

The room was silent as Zayn just stared at the perfect man in front of him. He had to ask.

 

“Was this my gift?” he whispered, still clutching Liam’s hand.

 

“What?” Liam looked confused, deflating slightly.

 

“Not the tie, but … this?” he looked desperately into Liam’s face.

 

“The tie?“ Liam looked confused for a moment, "is that why you’ve been mad at me?” Liam stood up and gripped Zayn’s hand so tightly. "Zayn that tie was a surprise. Like,” suddenly Liam was all nervous, his hand gripping he back of his neck, “I saw it and thought it would look amazing on you, at … at our wedding.”

 

Suddenly Zayn was crying and the room was murmuring, seeing as he hadn’t answered the big question yet. Zayn just looked up at Liam, the love of his life, who was still waiting for him to answer and he said, “I am so sorry, so sorry for everything.” The room was dead silent, and Zayn’s face split into a wide grin, “Yes Jaan, yes of course I will marry you.”

 

Zayn couldn’t even take in the reaction of the room as Liam had crashed his mouth into his, their lips sliding over one another and Zayn could taste their salty tears mingling with the eggnog and rum, as they gripped each other so hard almost afraid the other might vanish.

 

“Don’t scare me like that, babe” Liam breathed and they broke apart. Liam still had the ring box in his hand, and he took the ring out with shaking fingers, “may I?”

 

“Of course, Leeyum, it’s beautiful, please,” Zayn practically begged. And as Liam slipped the ring onto his finger Zayn felt his whole world fall into place. He wrapped his arms around his fiance’s warm body and only faintly registered the commotion that had exploded in the room around them. Both their mothers were crying, their sisters were huddled together laughing loudly and happily, their fathers were standing there with nothing but pride on their faces, and Zayn felt more love in that moment that he ever thought anyone deserved.

 

He looked up at Liam, the man he was going to marry, and suddenly everything was perfect. “You are everything I’ve ever wanted, babe, you are the best Christmas present I could’ve ever asked for. Sorry for being such an idiot.“

 

Zayn nuzzled into Liam’s chest as Liam whispered, "but now you’re my idiot.”

 

They shared one last kiss before their mother’s bombarded them with hugs and kisses, bustling them around the room, asking them questions, and demanding to know a date, and what they were going to wear and more. Zayn just held onto Liam the whole time.

 

He looked down at the beautiful ring now placed forever on his finger and he smiled as Liam squeezed his hand. Zayn lifted his eyes to Liam’s gorgeous face and wondered how he could have ever had doubted him.

 

Zayn’s dad raised his glass, and everyone turned to look at him, Zayn and Liam close to his side, “Merry Christmas everyone. Let us all congratulate the new mister and mister,” suddenly he stopped for a moment as Liam whispered something into his ear, “really?” He looked at Liam and Liam just nodded, smiling brightly. “Ok then, to the future Mister and Mister Zayn and Liam Malik!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt I wanna given. Hope I did it justice! - 
> 
> Ahhh I have so many but my weakness is domestic ziam at Christmas new year ☺ so I was thinking something along the lines of them going out Christmas shopping together but then splitting up to get the other ones present (beforehand they’ve been trying to figure out what the other wants and been discussing that) and one of them oversees the other buying their present (well what they think is their present) and they’re a little disappointed because they thought they meant more to other than that, anyway lots of angst and muted conversations later Christmas Day arrives and the other proposes, cue crying and laughing and celebrating with their families


End file.
